


My Hidden Desire

by lxvel_restxrt



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: But I have to get the idea away from my head, I hate making this, M/M, Quick needs mental help, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rule 34 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvel_restxrt/pseuds/lxvel_restxrt
Summary: SEVERE CONTENT AND POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING!!!It disgusts me that this was on Rule 34. I started to get deep into the thought of the backstory of the picture and eventually came up with this. Please don't enjoy this for the rape, you sick fuck. If you're going to even try to enjoy it, enjoy it for the writing skill.I am a heavy MetalRock shipper, I would never portray any of my ships like this, please don't think I ship QuickRock.
Relationships: Implied 2nd Line/Rock (Rockman), Metal Man/Rock (Rockman), Quick Man/Rock (Rockman)
Kudos: 2





	My Hidden Desire

Ever since Quick saw the picture of the little one in blue, he had gained a huge crush on his looks. The way his hips curved and his thighs and bottom were perfectly rounded. The way his little soft face made him look so young and pure. His large innocent eyes... 

The thing was, Quick wanted to take that innocence. Every single drop of it. He wanted to turn the boy into a poor, slutty mess. Before he knew it, he was stroking his member to the thought of the little blues screams. He knew it was fucked up, but whatever. Not like anybody was there to stop him. 

**_ 3 hours later _ **

"Now-" Metal, one of Quicks seven younger brothers, began saying, breaking Quick from his train of thought about the boy and his body. "-my boyfriend will be here any minute. Everybody be nice. He's staying over for the night as well." 

Quick nodded. He had never met Metals boyfriend. He just knew all of his brothers (besides himself of course) were somewhat romantically interested in him. How did he know? Crash was decorated with a variety of brightly colored fake roses, making himself look extremely tacky. Air had made a nice painting for the guy, using only the most "pleasant" (they were anything but pleasant) colors for it. Flash wore a black and white tux holding a cheesy love card he had gotten from a dollar store. Wood had picked some, actually, very nice flowers for him. Heat just looked horny, let's skip him. Bubble had set up the pool area for a dinner. 

Quick stood like the black sheep of the group, he hadn't put much effort into his look. He was currently wearing a tank top and sweatpants, which were showing a very obvious bulge from his previous thoughts. But he was generally excited to meet this guy. 

There was a knock at the door, and Metals eyes went wide. He opened the door quickly and in stepped... Wait...

_**At dinner** _

"Thank you for inviting me over, Metal!" Rock said, looking happily up at said man. Fuck, did he look cute. He looked even better without the blue suit. He was wearing a hoodie that looked like it had been given to him by his older brother, Blues, who Quick knew quite well. And hopefully, there was nothing else underneath the hoodie. 

"I'm friends with most of you, but I haven't met you yet." The little boy continued, looking up at Quick. His eyes shone such a gorgeous baby blue, so full and round and pure. "O-oh, yeah, I'm Quick!" He said, trying to stab at some food but accidentally stabbing the table, to which Rock laughed at. 

His laugh was adorable as well. A soft giggle that seemed to stay stuck in your head, haunting you peacefully. Quick got a glimpse from under the table. Rocks completely bare thighs. If it wasn't for the fact that, one, he was at dinner with the boys boyfriend, and two, his waist and his cute little member were hidden by the edge of his hoodie, he would've nailed that cutie against the table right then and there. 

After dinner, Metal and his other brothers had gone to play some video games. It was just Quick and Rock. Only them. And only some thin layers of clothing between them. 

"A-assuming you've seen the others rooms, would you like to see m-m-mine?" Quick asked, rubbing his own bulge underneath the table. 

Rock nodded. "Mhm! I'm sure your bedroom is really cool!" He said excitedly. Heheh. Little did the blue one know. 

_**In Quicks room** _

*click!* "H-hey! What's with these metal bracelets?!" Rock said, surprised to find himself handcuffed to Quicks bed. "They're to keep you still.. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it!" Quick hissed, shoving a piece of cloth in Rocks mouth to keep him quiet. 

The muffled screams turned Quick on as he stroked the boys hips, admiring the gentle curves. "I've _dreamed_ of doing this to you, my slut." He said, turning on some cameras. What would he do with the beautiful footage that came out of this little scene however? 

Rock aimed some kicks at Quicks gut. Hm. The little blue seemed to know what was going to happen to him. Quick was prepared for this event, however. He grabbed some rope out of his drawer, lifting Rocks legs up and then lowering them to his chest, tying his feet together. Comfortability didn't matter. Quicks pleasure did. 

He stripped himself, stroking his member a few times before pushing the tip against Rocks tight little hole. The cutie whimpered, still trying to move. Quick slapped his thighs, gaining a loud yelp. "No noises if you don't want to get punished." He said with a hiss. 

He pushed himself inside, full length on first thrust. Rock cried out, tears already streaming down his face. Quick groaned as he started to move in and out. "This, _this_ is what I've always wanted." He picked up the pace, not even caring for the struggling and muffled screaming boy under him. 

A few more thrusts was enough to relieve himself (aka the author really didn't want to write anymore of this cause his stomach is getting sick) and he passed out on top of poor Rock. 

_**Two or so hours later** _

(SWITCH TO METAL POV)

Metal walked into Quicks room because he couldn't find Rock anywhere. His eyes went wide and he teared up. The sight was absolutely terrible. His boyfriend crying under a sleeping Quick who still had himself balls deep in the boy like a sick fuck. 

He grabbed Quick by the hair and threw him on the ground. Quick woke up, and when he saw who it was that had thrown him furiously on the cold hard flooring, he shook with fear, a sudden wave of regret washing over him. Metal was absolutely furious, face red, eyebrows furrowed. 

"L-look man I-" Quick began before getting a two kicks, one straight to his face and one into his gut. He puked on the ground before getting fucking beaten up by Metal. Punches landed on his face that knocked out teeth, his chest was bleeding by the amount of times it had gotten kicked, his eyes were bruised up pretty bad. 

Metal ran over to Rock, untying him as quickly but as carefully as he could. "R-rock... Rock, m-my love.." He said, worry taking over the tone of his voice, his expression calming. 

Rock spat out the piece of cloth, one of Quicks dirty clothes. He puked slightly, looking at the sight of what was now the man who raped him along with the taste of sweat and cum. Metal held him close. "Sh... You're alright..." Metal looked into the distance. "Everything's alright now..." 


End file.
